A Poem and Other Things
by silverr wingg
Summary: Well, I wrote a poem and my Yami, Gaddo, .... did stuff with it... oh dear. you just have to read it. Gaddo- Hee hee hee hee


Gaddo- We don't own Yu-gi-oh or anything. Kitty- But I do own this poem. Gaddo- In a manner of speaking.  
  
Yami looked out across the river Nile. Yugi looked out across the city.  
  
Pondering his fate.  
  
Yami looked up at the clear blue sky. Yugi looked up at the gray sky.  
  
Wondering why there was so much hate.  
  
Yami walked along the banks of the river. Yugi walked along the balcony.  
  
Looking and trying to see.  
  
Yami knelt and began to pray. Yugi fell to the floor and prayed.  
  
Asking, "What is the form of my destiny?"  
  
Gaddo- Well, that was mushy. Kitty- Shut up. I was inspired. Gaddo- Please don't get inspired again. It makes your face go soggy. Kitty- What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying I'm ugly?! *rage* Gaddo- No! I didn't mean it like. Oh, great. Kitty- DIIIIEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! *rampages after her Yami* Lily- Oh dear. Phantom- Alright! Go Kitty! Lily- since she's preoccupied. Please review. Or read Kitty's other stories! Or.(in a seductive voice) You can read my stories. Kitty- Hey! This is my poem! Stop advertising your stuff! Lily- Who me? Advertising on your page? Never. Gaddo- Uh-huh. Then why is it written up there? Lily- (looks up) Well. does anyone have an eraser? Kitty- DIIIEEEEE! *rampages after Lily* Gaddo- Well, thanks for reading and such. Please review, blah, blah, blah. Phantom- Hey Gaddo! Gaddo- What? Phantom- We've got the whole rest of this page to take over. *both grin evilly* Gaddo- Heh, heh heh. We're going to wreck havoc on this story, now. At least until Kitty and Lily get back. Phantom- Hey, I've got an idea. whisper, whisper. Gaddo- Whisper, whisper? Phantom- Shut up.  
  
Yugi sat up in bed. Something was wrong. He slowly pulled of his covers, feeling light and bare. Then, he realized that his Millennium puzzle wasn't hanging around his neck like it always was. He looked frantically around his room, but couldn't see it anywhere. "Oh, great." He thought to himself. He spent the rest of the night searching for it, but it was nowhere to be found.  
  
Gaddo- Okay, I've got the puzzle, the rod, and the necklace. Phantom- I got the ring, the eye and the balance thingy. Gaddo- Balance thingy? Phantom- I don't know what it's called! The little weighing thingy! Gaddo- The scale? Phantom- .. Gaddo- Okay, now we should have ultimate power over the world. Phantom- Except for over our Yamis. Gaddo- *nods* Our time is limited. Let's get to work. Phantom- Okay. I, with the seven ancient. Gaddo- Hey! I'm doing it too! Phantom- Fine. We, with the seven ancient powers combined, order the gods to give us a mountain of our favorite candy that unwraps at our command. *There is a clap of lightning, and then there's a huge pile of candy on the computer desk.* Gaddo- *faints* Phantom- Now we're living. Wake up, genius. *pulls on Gaddo's tail* Now the real fun begins. Gaddo- I get to say it now. *clears throat* We, with the seven ancient powers combined, order the gods to give us power over all of the candy corporations in the world. *There is a clap of lightning, and all is still* Gaddo- Mwahahahaha. Power.. Phantom- Hey, where'd the candy go? *The mountain of candy is gone.* Gaddo- Hey! I just realized that we only have six of the Millennium items! Phantom- Which one did we forget? Gaddo- *gasps* We forgot..! Kitty- What are you two doing? Phantom/ Gaddo- Gah! Gaddo- Umm. Nothing. Phantom- *realizes something* Gaddo, without the seventh one, the results are only temporary! Gaddo- Hurry! Call the Willy Wonka factory and order a mountain of candy! Phantom- Willy Wonka?... Gaddo- Just do it! *The two rush off to the phone.* Lily- What was that all about? Kitty- No clue, but. Hey! Why are the Millennium items here?... GADDO! *Kitty runs off to find her Yami* Lily- Dejavou. Well, you can still read my stories, so bye for now, folks! I'd better get out of here before Kitty comes back.  
  
End  
  
Gaddo- That took forever. Kitty- END!!!!! Gaddo- Okay, okay. Kitty- Bye! 


End file.
